


【GB车】博物馆奇妙夜

by i_forget



Category: gb - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom, 第四爱 - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_forget/pseuds/i_forget
Summary: 关于GB老男人的脑洞扩写，故事框架可围观lofter——作者：Ghostwinter，求关注嗷~~
Kudos: 11





	【GB车】博物馆奇妙夜

1.  
“恩恩我没事，救护车开过来就行，恩对，放心好了。”利落地关上手机，大盗转头看向两手后扭高高铐在水管边的探长挑起一边眉毛，“BOSS您看上去很高兴嘛。”

“有幸见到珠宝大盗的真面目我当然高兴了，尤其她还是我的好·搭·档。”泽雷斯一字一顿颇有些咬牙切齿，不过很快那股被得意门生背叛的气愤就消退下去，转而变成琼熟悉的玩世不恭的痞笑，“不过，欧洛伊那老家伙真有一手，甭管偷了什么居然直接把整个博物馆360度全封闭，这样你就算插上翅膀也逃不出去了，倒也对得起‘世界上最安全保险箱’的大话。”

“可他们也进不来了。”大盗示意了下插在密码器上的U盘以及堆在密闭大门旁的各种文物，“欧洛伊馆长看到这么多文物随便堆在一起恐怕心脏病都要犯了吧，而且靠系统破解的话，没个一小时是搞不定的。”

“那你不去找个狗洞赶快爬出去在这干嘛？陪我共度二人世界？”

“您还真是幽默，我当然是要收取赌·债咯～”

“哈？”探长难得地愣了一下，随后像想到什么一样地痞流氓似的打了个呼哨，“劳烦赫赫有名的珠宝大盗亲自服务，我受宠若惊啊。”

“所以说您真是个处男啊……”

皮带扣脱落，皱巴巴三天没洗的西装裤被轻易褪下揉成一团垫到腰下，来自深秋的寒气争先恐后吻上大腿激起层层鸡皮疙瘩，但这一切都抵不过身后缓缓探入臀缝的革面手套。

“这下面，还有个洞哦～”

“真、真可惜。”男人梗着脖子依旧不甘示弱，“你可没有犯罪工具。”

“这些小事就不劳您费心。”

大盗拎过一旁刚刚落锁的保险箱，在探长越瞪越大的双眼注视下掏出了前不久还是此次逮捕行动的诱饵。

“这不就有了？”

“你你你你你你敢！这他妈是袭警！！是性骚扰！！我告. ”

后面的话在看到对方脸上的表情时戛然而止，泽雷斯曾在很多地方看到过那个表情，那是女孩顶着黑眼圈颠三倒四描述破案发现时眼中闪耀的光彩，那是女孩反剪罪犯双手背诵米兰达法则时嘴角扬起的弧度，那是女孩还叫做琼·赛克西贝尔的时候。

“是真的哟。”

“什么？”

“名字，是真的。”

“呵，谁管你叫琼恩还是琼斯还是琼瑟夫。”下意识张嘴怼回去，男人舔了舔唇疯狂转动大脑，他太熟悉那个志在必得的表情了，不做点什么自己的屁股肯定保不住，“这个什么莫拉、拉德夫怎么说也是世界级文物，公元前一百多年的无价之宝拿来当按摩棒什么的太大材小用，你说你冒着这么大风险才拿到，万一磕了碰了价值打折多不划算啊。”

“嗯....您说的也有道理。 ”琼出乎意料地收回了小臂粗细的水晶柱，迎着泽雷斯半是不可置信半是逃过一劫的目光从外套兜里掏出管粉嫩嫩的护手霜，“怎么说也是未经人事的地方，万一蹭了剐了不尽兴多不划算啊～”

“而且说真的，虽然boss您平时忙着破案还是个直男审美，但送个儿童用护手霜，噁——”凑近管口闻了一下，琼一边皱眉一边将整管膏体挤在水晶柱上涂抹均匀，“噢天呐还是草莓味的，就算您知道我喜欢吃草莓也不用送这种东西。”

不管耳边连绵不断的破口大骂，少女一把抓住那对相比男人高大身材显得过于纤细的脚踝，轻松将两条曾踹倒过无数罪犯如今却因电击棒而绵软无力的大长腿折成M型，露出隐蔽在圆润臀瓣内皱巴巴的肉穴。

“果然很青涩呢。”  
“天杀的你他妈别碰那！”  
“对了，本着严谨的态度我得指正您一下。”  
“我发誓你要敢塞进去我一定一枪崩了你脑壳！！”  
“莫拉德夫法柱是公元前一千年的～”  
“它几几年的关我屁...操！——”

钝圆的七棱锥头破开括约肌缓慢但坚定地向内拓进，冰冷黏腻的异物感刺激得男人倒吸了一口凉气，缩紧穴肉意图抵抗下体的入侵。

“你、嘶——快拿、拿呃...拿·出·来 ”

后面的音节几乎是从牙缝里挤出来的，四十多岁的老男人明显是疼惨了，就算摔断肋骨都不会皱一下眉的脸此刻刷白得像刮了层白漆，一双手更是紧捏着手铐间的锁链，力道之大仿佛要把它硬生生嵌进掌缝里去。

“夹得太紧了，放松——泽雷斯你别用力！”

显然这句话并没什么用处，猛喘几口缓过劲来的男人咬紧牙关，调动全身力气试图将异物排出体外。

“.......呵，您还是那么犟啊。”

下巴被抬起，下一秒，果木的清香充斥了鼻腔。

“唔——”

事情的发展出乎他的预料，不，因该说从他立下赌誓时就已经完全脱离正常轨道了，但这个....这个实在是太过了！

探长自诩聪明的大脑在温软附上双唇的刹那就彻底过载当机，红晕从脖子一路漫上耳尖，连紧咬的牙槽都不自觉地松开。

等的就是这个时候。

舌尖轻松撬开虚合的双唇，但并不急着直奔终点，先细致描摹过排列整齐的牙齿，待香烟的苦涩侵染舌苔后再慢慢探入口腔，就像撬开坚硬的蚌壳，潜藏于其中的柔软毫无遮掩地裸露出来，这时再微微触碰那条僵在其中的红舌，可以是欲拒还迎的挑逗，也可以是舔舐品尝残留的酒味，待到回神的男人终于慌乱地试图驱赶入侵者时，便可以邀请技艺生涩的对方缠绵共舞。

最后，直到宾主尽兴，以一声极轻的“ 啵- ”，完结了这场饕餮的盛宴。

“哈-哈-哈—哈啊.—哈——”

就像蹲久了站起来会双腿发麻，大量的空气一时涌入肺部不但没有缓解缺氧的焦灼，反而激起针扎般的绵密刺痛，泽雷斯只觉得眼前一阵发黑，视野内只瞥得见一条莹亮的细丝悬在半空，随着喘息微微晃荡。

『那是....』

目光不自觉地顺着银线一路向上，在那尽头是女孩红润的双唇，张张合合像在宣告什么。

『要...要进..去了.....什么要进去了？要到哪..呃啊————！”

最先感受到的是“痛”，然而大脑还来不及识别这股疼痛来自何处，另一波“感觉”雷蛇般游蹿上脊椎，顷刻间吞噬了下体撕裂带来的剧痛，交织着膨胀着狠狠插入脑髓。

他听到高亢的尖叫，声音放浪如红灯区妓女的淫语；他感到身子像拉满的弓，紧绷到极限又忽地放开，尾椎骨狠狠砸进地毯将异物推得更加深入；他......

不，那些都不重要了，男人高高扬起头颅，昏暗的视野中一团团耀白在眼前剧烈地绽放，那是如此炽烈，仿佛连肉体都燃烧殆尽，只余轻飘飘的灵魂纯洁如白纸。

连意识都消融了。

仿佛数十年，又或者只是几秒，当灵魂归于肉体，迟钝的感官重新开始感知周遭的一切：隔着蜂鸣逐渐清晰的喘息，自眼角滑入发鬓的湿润，高潮后的身体软绵绵的难以发力，手腕应该是在方才的挣扎中勒破了皮，而屁眼处火辣辣的疼与点点滴滴溅落在小腹的冰凉.....

不详的预感往往代表了真相。

“第一次总是令人猝不及防的，我懂我懂。”

“你懂个屁，操蛋的...唔.....想疼死劳资吗！赶快给我拔.....嗯啊.....你干、干什么？！”

“永远不要听信他人的一言之词——这可是您告诉我的。”

仅是套弄了几下就颤颤巍巍地从黑草丛里探起头来，琼盯着那根胀大了一圈的柱体坏心眼地伸手一弹，然后，就在两人的注目下，紫红色肉柱小幅度晃了晃，从顶端渗出些透明的液体。

“哇哦，还是身体比较诚实呢”

“闭·嘴！”

被自己老二打脸的探长咬牙切齿却不知该如何反驳，干脆扭过头眼不见为净。

“我了解您急需证明自己的急迫，但频繁射精对肾不好....这个不错哎，我看看，嗯...就在C展区，还挺近的。”把宣传册丢在一旁，大盗俯身在蘑菇头上落下一吻，“我去拿个东西，在我回来前可不要射出来哦～”

2.  
探长有试图自救吗？

当然有！泽雷斯甚至忍着每次挪动身子都会带动水晶柱在体内翻涌所勾起的快感尽可能绷直脚尖，试图把琼遗落在地毯上的对讲机勾过来。

“快...哈啊～..了，还差一、嗯......一点.”

天知道他花了多大力才把羞耻度爆表的呻吟压在舌根，眼看脚趾头已经碰到目标了，一只手突然插入拾走了对讲机。

“原来您喜欢视·奸啊，也对，毕竟收取赌债怎么说也要有第三方见证才公平～”  
“你—”  
“嘘——”食指抚上唇瓣，“直播要开始了哦～”

代表通讯的红灯在黑暗中尤其瞩目。

“好了，下面让我来看一下这个展品，嗯....据传是专门用来祛除不洁之物的囚衣，距今已有600多年历史了。主体是一条仿玫瑰花刺的细链，捆绑在少女身上来寓意纯洁的处女之血。”十指翻飞，一圈圈铜链交叉攀附上昂扬的阴茎，“然后是这根细棒，用来束缚污秽，嘛，想必您也猜到了，盘绕在这上面的就是亚当与夏娃中的谎言之蛇，代表世间最初的‘恶’。”

“不——你敢....别过来！！！”

就算是再不通性事的男人也明白那根东西将要插到哪里去，顾不得一旁还在录音的对讲机，泽雷斯拼命后挪带得手铐哗啦乱响，两条长腿更是胡乱踢蹬试图远离少女的魔爪。

“哎您别乱动，万一划伤就..啊，弄乱了。”

琼盯着那条在剧烈挣扎中散成一团的细链，眼神暗了暗，突然伸手握住露在男人屁股外的水晶柱尾端大力一拧。

所谓法柱那必定是镌刻着法律条文，作为历史上第一部通过文字记载的法典，莫拉德夫法柱上密密麻麻的都是古文字纵横交错所形成的起伏沟壑，因此当柱身狠狠绞过被撑到极致的肠壁碾压潜藏在深处的前列腺时，探长整个人都如同砧板上的鱼猛地弹起了身子。

而银制细棒便是趁着铃口翕张的瞬间一举滑入尿道，将精液堵回体腔，将尖叫扼在喉头，将急剧爆发的欲望生生刹住，徒留下四肢无法自遏地抽搐。

“最后呢就是这个纯金的十字架，所谓 ‘铜链收敛污秽，银棒镇压不洁，所有的罪恶都将在圣十字的金光下灰飞烟灭’ 讲的就是这套展品的用处～呀？滴水了！”

正如大盗所说的，些许前液委屈巴巴地从银棒的边缘渗出，顺着嵌在龟头肉缝内的细链一路划过耶稣悲悯的面庞，一点一滴地，汇聚在十字架的尾端，并在某个最为饱满的时刻悄无声息地坠入地毯。

“拿出去...”

“嗯？您说什么我听不清。”

“拿出去，我他妈的叫你给我拿出去啊！！”

歇斯底里的吼叫下是隐隐的哭腔，探长抬起的脸上表情狰狞，眼角的一尾潮红却硬是将整个人衬得即可怜又可爱，让任何人看了都忍不住想欺负一下。

“阿拉，这可不是求人的态度。”轻易岔开男人并起试图抵抗入侵的大腿根部，少女长期在外奔波而磨得粗糙的鞋头正反复碾压着那对垂落在阴茎根部的囊袋，她眯起眼，对于泽雷斯瑟缩着身子拼命咬紧下唇的姿态颇为满意，“不过我也不是不讲理的人，您还是有机会的～喏。”

画满各种符号的羊皮纸在探长面前展开。

“作为历史上第一部记载恶行的法典，莫拉德夫法柱的七面上分别镌刻着如今我们耳熟能详的七宗罪，这张羊皮卷上详细标明了每面所代表的原罪，您只要在规定时间内答出我是用哪一面操您，我就让您释放出来，并且乖乖自首。”鞋子从腿根间撤出又一脚踩在肿胀的阴茎上，

“这对破解了无数案件的您来说应该是小·意·思吧。”

3.  
直到水晶柱整根没入肉穴时泽雷斯才恍惚意识到自己被骗了，不过这个念头没持续几秒就被打上屁股的巴掌驱了个一干二净。

“不要走神，您可没剩几秒了。”

火辣辣的疼痛自挨打中心向四周蔓延逐渐变质成令人愉悦的快感，身体下意识地绞紧肠道反而把异物推得更加深入。

“这可不行啊BOSS，时间已经到了，您这样咬着不放算是作弊的。”

纤纤细指毫不留情挤进撑到极致的肉壁握住水晶柱尾端向外一抽，速度之快甚至发出声如同香槟开盖的脆响。

“嗯——”

男人闷哼一声，两腿颤了颤要不是琼及时伸手此时恐怕已经一头磕在地上了。

没错，在大盗“绝对公正”的铁律下，探长此时正以腰部下塌、肉臀朝天、两腿大张的羞耻姿势跪趴在地毯上，翘起的屁股缝里那张皱巴巴的小嘴正一张一合地吞吐着透明的汁水。

“那么这次的‘七大罪’是哪一宗呢？”

“贪、哈啊.....贪婪。”

“恭喜您答对了！”话锋一转，“但鉴于您这次违规反了游戏规则，所以就不算了哦～”

“！操你. 唔-”

肠液、护手霜、精液、汗水，各种各样的流体混合在一起刺激得人几欲呕吐，泽雷斯被迫扬起头承受来自少女灵巧手指的肆意玩弄，舌根被夹住，又冷又湿的革皮一寸寸扫过口腔黏膜，而被搅到起泡的口水更是从无法闭合的嘴角溢出，沿着脖颈一路浸透了领口。

“处罚完毕！下一题～”

身体绷紧以迎接下一波撞击，水晶柱却一反常态地只在穴口徘徊，钝圆的柱头这里截截那里戳戳，偶尔滑进一小节也像是操作者的疏忽又马上拔出来，不仅如此，被冷落许久的阴茎也得到了爱抚，银蛇细棒一浅一深地戳刺着尿道，有时一个拧转甚至能感受到片片分明的蛇鳞刮过内壁。

『 好难受好舒服 』  
大腿根互相磨蹭以缓解卵蛋的瘙痒。

『 好涨好空虚 』  
阴茎又胀大一圈试图从勒紧柱身的细链中获得抚慰。

『 好想射好想被填满 』  
屁股高高翘起左右轻晃乞讨粗大的侵犯。

“想要吗？”

『想...』

“乖～想要就说出来。”

“想...想要被狠......要插赶紧的，劳资还等着看你带上手铐呢！”

“...啧，想要我自首您就直说嘛，看这手掌都给掐出血来了，我会心疼的。”

嘴上如是说这，直直捅进的水晶柱却以一个不可思议的角度轻擦过前列腺，一触即离的摩挲硬是把探长吊在爆发的边缘不上不下地几近抓狂。

“说吧，我是用哪一罪干您屁股洞的？”

“暴.....不对........傲慢！ ”

“真可惜，回·答·错·误。”

“！不可....嗯啊......”

手指从衬衫下摆伸入精准夹住乳头，作为国际大盗的专业性在此刻得到了充分发挥，或是搓捻揉捏，或是掐抠提按，一连串手法激得泽雷斯酥软了腰肢，上一声呻吟还没吞回嗓子眼下一声喘息就推搡着试图冲破喉咙口。

“还不够吗…”

低语拂过耳畔，刹那间视野翻转，地毯粗砺的硬毛扫过臀瓣细细碎碎地戳刺着菊花，更有几根误打误撞地找准了方向挤进穴口一头扎入肠肉。

但这所有累加起来的快感都抵不过隔着衬衫似有似无的抚摸，以及随着暴力撕扯彻底裸露的羞耻感。

“唔...不要....哈...哈....不........”

平心而论，尽管已经人到中年，探长仍有着足以让众多健身房常客都自愧不如的好身材，相比靠蛋白粉硬堆出来的肌肉块，常年在外追捕罪犯锻炼出来的倒三角更加紧实有弹性。

衬衣扣子早不知崩到哪里去了，大盗像欣赏餐盘里的美食一样目光从饱满的胸肌滑到整齐排列的腹肌再挪到下腹的人鱼线，大饱眼福后那双黑瞳一转，最终定格在颤颤巍巍的、已然挺立起来的艳红乳珠上，她地痞流氓似的打了个呼哨，无视耸立的肉柱一屁股跨坐在男人腰上，倾身含住那颗莓果。

有见过刚出生的小猫吗？泽雷斯曾在学生时代见过，小小的一团，即看不见也听不见，脆弱得好像一不小心就会死去，唯有咬住母猫奶头时发狠的样子，向死神宣告自身活着的决心。而少女此刻正埋在他的胸膛尽情地吮吸着，如此之近，甚至能感受到舌尖贴着乳粒打转的酥麻，能感受到牙齿叼着乳粒撕扯的刺痛，能感受到口腔从四面向乳粒挤压过来，那种满胀与紧缩，仿佛要从里面吸出些奶似的。

探长被自己如此色情荒诞的想法吓了一跳。

但已经来不及了，越来越多的注意力在这个念头的领导下纷纷从其他地方抽离，三三两两汇聚到正不断被品尝的乳首，而愈是敏感，在欲海中挣扎沉浮的男人就愈是感受到来自另一个乳头的难耐。

『 啊啊啊啊再用力啊—— 』  
『 麻麻的好舒服 』  
『 另一边...啊～还有另一边！ 』  
『 不、不行了，好痒、好胀..... 』

身下的躯体突然剧烈扭动，琼一个愣神，已经被啃到红肿的乳头从贝齿里滑出，在月光照耀下泛着糜烂的水光。

“这..这....呜.....这边.......”

男人支支吾吾地呢喃着些听不清的碎语，讨好似地挺了挺胸，将另一颗乳珠凑到她面前。

“这可不行哦～一次错误对应一次惩罚，我可是绝对公正的。”

抬起来的屁股不轻不重地蹭过火烫如烙铁的阴茎，大盗拔出水晶柱，以一种极其缓慢的、足以把人逼疯的速度将巨物一寸寸推进那张饥渴的小嘴，泽雷斯甚至能从被抬起的双腿之间清楚地看到是哪一面抵在他的穴口上。

“告诉我吧BOSS，凭您的头脑一定知道答案是什么吧？”伊甸毒蛇在耳边轻吟，“您可以亲手将镣铐扣在我手上，您可以一举成名就连和您不对头的上级也不得不恭维您、赞美您，您还可以立刻从我的魔爪里挣脱，而我，也将再也不会触碰您....”

“是..是.....”  
他闭上眼睛，指节用力到发白。

“没事的，说出来吧...”

“是......”  
他咬紧下唇，整个人像触电般痉挛。

“....是...色欲......”  
男人最终睁开双眼，那其中潋滟着情色的水光。

4.  
之后的事情像按下了快进键。

脊背重重撞上墙壁，红舌在口腔内攻城掠地，充血挺立的乳首得到了期待已久的蹂躏，就连阴茎也撤去了束缚，光靠一个法式湿吻就达到了高潮。

“哈啊....哈....好爽....等..唔....等等...嗯啊.....左、左边.....”

于是另一手也摸上了胸膛职尽责地挑逗那处敏感，不过琼很快就不满足于此，手下一顿一把抓上觊觎许久的丰盈——没有软得发腻，又不似小年轻那样硬得能磕碎鸡蛋，那是年岁洗礼下覆着一层绵软的硬挺，足以让她随心所欲揉捏出各种形状，甚至可以轻易将舌头一插到底，顺着挤出来的乳沟从下到上舔舐出一条湿漉漉的水痕。

“哦呀，这是产奶了？！”从男人下腹沾起些还未干透的精液随意抹在乳头上，少女像是发现新大陆一样又狠狠掐了把熟透的红樱，“真厉害呢，我从没见过男人产奶！”

“从没有.....”泽雷斯沉溺在性欲中的脑袋只抓住了这几个字，他看着胸前斑驳着白液的殷红呆愣了几秒，忽然勾起个神气十足的笑，“那是....嗯～..我是最、最厉害的......”

“嗯，您最厉害了。”指尖从乱翘的发梢沿着鬓角滑到胡子拉碴的下巴，不作停留地抚过喉结顺着汗津津的肌理继续往下，“您成功地偷走了大盗最珍贵的东西.....而没有人能从大盗地方偷走东西！”最终那只手到达了目的地，握住埋藏在洞穴里的宝藏大力抽送起来。

所以，大盗也要拿走小偷一样东西。

“哈-哈.......啊啊啊啊啊！.....舒....嗯～”

“舒服吗？”

“舒服....再、再快....哈啊.....快.点....”

“想要更多吗？”

“想....”

“想要什么？”

“想要、想要..被干....唔！”肉穴被重重顶弄了一下，于是放荡的语句接连不断地从艳红的双唇里冒出，“呜哇.....想要被填满！被狠狠地插！......想被、被操....嗯啊～操到合不拢腿.....嗯啊啊啊——”

“诚实的孩子～”手铐已经解开扔在一边，琼拉起泽雷斯的大手覆在肚子上的凸起来回揉动，“乖，告诉我这是什么？”

“莫得....莫拉德法柱...？..忘了，反正就是让我爽上天的.....的东西！....嗯...好难受....别停啊.....”

“可是我手酸了呀～”大手被引导着摸索上沾满肠液的水晶柱，五指收拢虚握住底端，“泽雷斯自己玩好吗？您这么聪明一定知道怎么动的～”

他当然知道，只是手把手带着抽送了几下男人就不满足于温吞的速度，挺起腰肢开始大开大合地操弄自己，琼甚至能隔着再次涨大的阴茎看到嫣红的肠肉吸附着水晶柱向外翻出，又马上陷回穴洞从四面八方再次包裹凶器。

“在....唔哈...在哪.....操！..嗯啊.....”

水晶柱拔出又一个不同的角度插入，前液滴滴嗒嗒浸透了正下方的一小块地毯，那根筋络偾张的肉柱却仍是没有喷发的迹象。

“您啊，有时候就是太心急了。”

水晶柱易主，泽雷斯只觉得下颚一疼，被迫对上一双黑瞳。

“说出来...”

海啸般的快感从体内的某个点猛然炸裂席卷全身，声音远远近近像蒙了层膜，视野更是被涌上来的泪水分割成无数模糊的碎块，影绰绰地只能看见极黑的瞳孔和一张一合的红唇。

我的名字。

『名字....名字？...名字啊.....』

昏黄的夕阳从窗玻璃斜射进来把扭扭歪歪堆叠在一起的文件投影出难以形容的多边形状，泽雷斯一屁股瘫坐进转轮皮椅，随手翻开办公桌上唯一一个没沾上咖啡渍的文件夹。

“well，让我们速战速决吧第4号终面面试生。”

把简历团了团随手抛进垃圾篓，他抬头看向端坐在对面满脸乖巧的黑瞳女孩，脸上是一如既往自信张扬的笑，

“琼·赛克西贝尔”

5.  
白浊和着男人的喊声一起爆发，淅淅沥沥中还夹杂着些淡黄色的液体。

“您知道吗.”皮带扣回腰间，衬衫下摆塞进裤边，大盗摸了摸探长看不出异样的小腹，在已经晕厥的男人耳边轻笑，“这儿，才是世界上最安全的保险箱。”

“...对讲机...不....对讲......”

“那个啊，您放心好了，我会好好珍·藏的～”

“.......”

呢喃淹没在铺天盖地的人声与车鸣声中，于是谁也不知道这一个小时里发生了什么。

PS：  
最后大概就是大盗赶在其他人突围前毁尸灭迹，然后一边喊着探长遇袭一边在众目睽睽下大摇大摆地公主抱着探长坐上后援小队的“救护车”扬长而去。

PPS：  
6个月后泽雷斯收到了一个没有寄货人没有发货地址的包裹，里面是一个由莫拉德夫法柱拓模制成的大号按//摩//棒。


End file.
